


I Don't Like Surprises

by J93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin takes Annie out somewhere special for their fourth anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Surprises

Our anniversaries are always the same; I wake up to a rose next to my pillow with a card underneath it. The card will have the usual Arlert charm written inside that makes a great start to the rest of the day. I walk down to find Armin waiting for me with breakfast. He greets me with a kiss and a 'Happy Anniversary'. After breakfast we go for a long stroll along the beach where we talk about shit that matters. Once we come back, we get ready for dinner. We both dress fancy and Armin will take me to a restaurant that I have never been to before. Then to end our anniversary, we go home and drink red wine together then stagger upstairs to have drunk sex until the sun rises.

I always look forward to it every year.

I agreed with Armin on our first anniversary that he would be the one to plan all subsequent ones. He's good at planning and making things happen, but that was not the reason why I had him do it. The thing is that I don't like surprises. I don't like it when someone is keeping something from me. It makes me paranoid and suspicious of everything. I hate it when my mind is like that and Armin knows it.

But here I sit in the car in silence with my gut telling me something was different this year. I look at my blond boy and he's quieter more so than he usually is. He knows I don't like surprises and I'm sure that whatever he has planned for this evening will be nice, but I don't like this feeling I have.

“So where are you taking me tonight?” I ask.

“Somewhere special.” he replies in a clam manner the little shit. “Don’t worry, we're almost there.”

“I'm not worried.” I pout at him. He chuckles. He knows me too well. I see the car turn into a car park outside a restaurant. I feel familiar with the surroundings. Armin reverse parks into a space, turns off the car and turns to me.

“We're here.”

I look up from inside the car and see the big red capital letters on the side of the building. My familiarity was correct. I knew this place well. I look back at him with a smile growing on his face.

“Marie's?” I said out loud. _Our first date_.

“I thought I’d change it up this year. What do you think?”

He looks at me with those blue puppy eyes. How can I resist him when he looks at me like that? I lean forward and give him a small kiss on the lips.

“You thought well, blondie.”

He smiles and jumps out of from his car side and walks around to open my door for me, like my own personal chauffeur. He takes my hand, locks the car behind him and we walk, hand-in-hand, up the old stone steps to the reception area.

“It doesn't look different from what I remember.” I reminisce to him.

I've not been to this place in four years and it looks and smells the same. The only difference I could find was that it had a new coat of paint on the doors. Armin opened the door for me and I walked through to find the place quiet and empty. I scanned the entire room for bodies and there was no one. No staff or customers, not even someone sitting on the stool have a drink at the small bar in the corner. It was all oddly suspicious.

“Looks dead.”

“It's not.” Armin walked up behind me and leaned his head on my shoulder. “I made a request in the reservation for it just to be the two of us tonight.” He wrapped his arms around my waits.

“And they were okay with that?”

“Yeah, I know the manager. He and I made a deal.”

“You know the manager?”

“Well we both know him actually.”

Before I could ask further, the kitchen door opened with a beam of light. A tall blond man with thick eyebrows came waltzing out wearing a deep red suit which made him look the manager part. I knew immediately who it was. He clapped his hands together and opened his arms out wide with a giant grin on his face.

“ARMIN!” He bellowed across the room. Armin opened up his arms wide too. “ERWIN!”

They ran forward and gave each other a massive, crushing hug that Armin would normally be uncomfortable doing unless it was with a close friend, like Erwin Smith, the new manager of Marie's.

Erwin was a guy we knew from college. He became a successful business man and owned several restaurants in this town. Armin and he were good friends and I only met him a few times in person. I could never get a hold of the guy but he seemed like a decent man from what Armin tells me. They both parted and laughed, until Armin ushered me over to them.

“Erwin you remember Annie don't you?” Erwin turned to look at me as I walked to Armin' side.

“How could I forget about the women you keep raving about?” I didn't have to look to see Armin blush. His silence told me everything.

Erwin took my hand in his. “You look ravishing as ever, my dear Miss Leonhart.” He gave it a peck and looked deep into my eyes with his. For a millisecond, his charm worked and I was wondering if Armin was jealous.

“Is everything set for tonight, Erwin?” Erwin let my hand fall to my side as he faced Armin with a smile. Armin held me close. He was either being stand offish with Erwin or being protective over me. Either way I could not help but feel lucky to have such a chivalrous man.

“As you requested?”

Armin nodded back and tugged me along, guiding me past the maze of many empty tables and chairs to the far end of the restaurant. I knew where he was taking me; our table - from our first date four years ego. Memories began to flood back to me as if it were yesterday. When he asked the waiter if he could have the table next to the wall and across from the window because he knew without asking that I didn't like people eating and talking all around me. Then he took my hand in his and I fell all over again. He pulled my chair back and tucked me in ever so gently. Then the fumbling of words we both committed while waiting for our meal.

He has always been thoughtful. Ever since I met this boy, he drives me crazy. I felt so sincere and happy that he did this for me. I began to well up inside.

“Armin...” I tried to say without feeling like my eyes were going to leak. He put his hand around my waist and planted a small kiss on my forehead. I looked up at him and he understood. He then brushed one of my bangs to the side and wiped away the little tear from my cheek. “You’re such a romantic sap.” I deadpan him. I placed my head in his shoulder. “I love you.” He rubs my back and takes me over to our table.

“I love you too.”

He guides me like he did four years ego. He takes my chair and I sit on it. He tucks me in and goes to his side. He takes my hand and smooths it over with his thumb. I blush and rub his hand back. A bashful grin emerges and my chest tightens seeing him like this. The waitress, Nanaba, comes over with the menus. Armin says 'thank you' while I just nod. I tried to look at the menu and kept trying to get my thoughts together but how could I when I have Armin Arlert as my boyfriend?

I finally got my thoughts together and ordered my meal. As we waited, I made a sly remark about Erwin' wooing skills which made Armin turn red and announce (a little too loudly) that he wasn’t jealous. Lucky, no one other than we were in the room otherwise there would have been a few turning heads. His expression turned to embarrassment, if not shame, for raising his voice.

“It’s alright,” I tell him. “I know you didn’t mean it.”

His face lit up in relief. “That’s good.” He breathes out. I placed my hands on top of his and he eloped our fingers together. The sides of his mouth crocked up. He lent forward and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Erwin 'Woo-Master' Smith came from the kitchen followed by Nanaba and Levi with our meals. After placing our meals down, Erwin held out a very expensive looking bottle of red wine in front of Armin. I watched Armin study it before giving him a nod of approval. He turned the bottle to uncork it and my eye caught the brand of wine; Pixis. I physically gasped out loud for two reasons; 1) Pixis is my favorite brand of wine. And 2) it’s VERY expensive and the only time I got it were as a birthday or Christmas gift from Historia, our mutual rich friend.

“Don't worry, Annie.” Erwin assured me. “It's on the house.” He smiled and gave a wink over to Armin. Pretending for a moment I didn't see it, nothing but dirty thoughts entered my brain as Erwin poured the contents into our glasses. I wonder what ‘favors’ Armin did to get all this for free. How odd of me to imagine that considering I haven’t even had a drop yet?

“I hope everything will be of your satisfaction.” Erwin whispered with an air of mischief once he finished topping my glass. “My staff are around if you want anything else. We shall leave you two now in peace.” I still eyed him suspiciously.

Armin praised; “I can’t thank you enough Erwin.”

Erwin nodded and walked away with Nanaba. Levi placed the wine bottle in an ice bucket. We thanked him in unison before he left with the others. I think I heard something like a ‘tch’ come from him. Once they were gone and out of ear shot, I snapped back to Armin.

“On. The. House?!” I whisper-shouted at Armin.

“Yes.” he tucked his napkin into his neck collar nonchalantly.

“How?”

“I just spoke to him.” he shrugged off like it was no big deal. He saw my questioning gaze and said “I'll explain later. Let's just focus on what's important.” He picked up his wine glass and raised it. I did the same and levelled it near his.

“Four years. Wow. Its true time does go fast the older you get. It feels like just yesterday I got the guts to ask you out at your old work.”

“And we made out in the office when no one was looking.”

Armin bit his lip and blushed. “I think I remember us doing more than that.”

“Poor choice of words dear.”

Armin arched his eye brow at me. “Did you take sip when I wasn’t looking?”

“No.”

I pouted at him. I tried to keep up but I couldn’t do it for long. Not at him anyway. I chuckled with him.

“Happy anniversary, Miss Leonhart.”

“Happy anniversary, Mr. Arlert.”

Together we clashed our glasses together and drank our toast together. I put down my glass but looked over to find Armin nearly drinking the entire contents of his glass. He put his near-empty glass down and held his stomach for moment. He blew outward and set his blue eyes on me.

“Thirsty are we?” I purred.

“Sorry. This year’s planning…” he shook his head. “I didn’t expect it to take as much out of me this time round.” He sat there quietly staring down at the table.

“Well,” I put my hand on his “You did exceptionally great as always.”

He sat up and kissed me on the cheek. He looked into my eyes and grinned. “Thank you.”

I lunged forward and kissed him on the lips. “Thank you.” I set a napkin on my lap. I picked up my utensils and started digging into my food. “You made a deal with Erwin? For tonight?” He nodded with a mouth full. “What kind?”

“The kind I’ll tell you afterward.”

I gave him an evil stare and he put his fork down to twist to show his crossed fingers.

“Fine, as long as you didn't sleep with him I'm cool.” Armin looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I took my first bite. “I saw the wink he gave you.”

“Who’s the jealous one now?”

“Shut up. Don't turn this on me, Arlert.”

He had a chuckle. “You know, you look cute when you get jealous.”

“So do you.”

He was about to say something back, but stopped himself. Instead he just turned pink and quietly started eating his food again. We continued to eat in peace for a while. The food was nice and the wine was amazing as always. Levi and Nanaba came in and took our plates and utensils away. This left the place to us once again.

“Should we leave?”

“Not quite yet.” He said with a small smile. I was beginning to worry. While I only had one glass, Armin nearly finished his second glass. Nothing against my sweet boyfriend but he was a real lightweight and also the designated driver.

“Armin-”

“I’llgiveErenaphone.” He spewed out in one breath. “I’ll pick the car up in the morning. Don’t worry.”

“It’s not the car I’m worried about Armin.”

“Who me? Don’t be. I’m fine. I’m just having a drink. That’s all. In fact, I’ll give Eren a call right this second.”

Armin rushed to the door in a flash, the fastest I think I’ve ever seen him run. _That boy would be the death of me_ , I thought after finishing the rest of my glass and left to go to the ladies. Inside I wondered if I was becoming lightweight after having only one glass. Nevertheless I cleaned myself and came out just a few minutes later to find Armin waiting at the table with his eyes burrowing into my empty seat, muttering quietly with both hands holding his empty wine glass, turning it from side to side absent mindfully.

Armin being nervous is normally not a good sign.

I walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. I felt his body tense up from my touch as he turned around to see me standing there, behind him. His frightened face turned into a calmer one, but he still looked like shit. So I went down to give him a surprise kiss which made him relax, not enough to stop me from worrying but just enough to put stars in his eyes.

I could have left it at that but I was too curious for my own damn good. I quickened my pace and slithered my tongue a little against his. He meekly gave in as I deepened the kiss a little. But then I felt his hands on my shoulders giving the gentlest of pats. I backed off, subduing my dirty thoughts and instead look down at the small pleading almost watery eyes looking straight at me.

“Could you please sit down for me please Annie? There’s something I need to know.” He must have read my face and immediately followed it with; “It's nothing to worry about. I promise.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

I sat down, keeping my focus on him the whole time. “I always trust you Armin. Now tell me what it is.”

“Yeah, there's just, something I need to know from you - two things actually.” I could see Armin' mouth about to open to say something but nothing came out. He tried again but struggled to form sentence. “I’ve just been… I've been thinking about the future.” He said quickly. “Our future.”

“Go on.”

“I've been thinking about it a lot these past few months. You see four years ago today, we left here and I drove you home. We- I couldn’t stop talking and eventually we ended up at your doorstep where we kissed, for the first time. You were on your toes and I was afraid to open my eyes.” Briefly Armin looked lost, staring into space - probably trickling down memory lane. He got back on track again. “ _Heh_ , after I left your house, you were in my head constantly. I couldn’t get you outta there even if I tried. I just kept wondering when I was going to see you next and if what we had was real enough to last. Now four years have gone by so fast it’s almost unreal.” His voice wavered and his eyes began to tear up. I put my hand on his and he took it, held it in his own while here wiped his tears away using a clean napkin. “Sorry. It’s been a hella four years. I almost forgot.”

“I know. I was there with you.”

“Yeah I know you were. How could I forget? *sniff* You were right where I needed you. By my side.”

He wiped his eyes with the hankie I handed him. After dealing with his eyes he disposed of it and went back to looking at me and I went back to holding his hand. “Armin,” I said “whatever you’ve got to say just say it.” Being firm is my business. I wasn’t impatient with him but I just couldn’t stand to see him in such distress.

“Right if only it were easy.” He said in a low voice. “But I suppose it best to get to the point of all this.”

Armin got up from the table and went around to my side, kneeling on one knee and taking hold of my now sweating hands.

“Annie Leonhart,” his voice wavered a little “these past four years with you have been the best I’ve ever had. You are smart, kind, badass and sexy as hell. This makes me the world’s luckiest man alive.” he reached into his back pocket and removed a small black box. I knew what it was but I couldn’t believe this was happening to me of all people. He opened it slow, unveiling a diamond ring. “Would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

My heart jumped, the last part catching me off guard. I didn’t see this coming but in hindsight I should have; the restaurant, the empty venue, our first table, my favorite wine and now this. I couldn’t contain myself. My eyes broke like a damn and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. I quickly regained my breath only to lean forward and crash my lips against his. I did it quickly enough to let him know I was being genuine and not a fraud when I looked into his sweet innocent blue eyes. Again how could I say no?

“I will.”

Armin’ breathed hitched. I saw his pupils dilate and his bottom lip tremble. Did he really think I would say no? He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and slowly moved forward again to kiss me. It was gently and small. Our foreheads leaned into one another and he slipped the ring on. I could feel him shaking as he did it. I held him as we got on our feet and he pulled me into his arms, straddling me by the hips. Tears in both of our eyes, I giggled like a small girl again. Like I was reliving a childhood fantasy but for real this time. I stretched out my arm and marveled it. Even from a small distant it shone like the stars of twilight he showed me on our camping trip months ego.

“You know, I don't like surprises.” I looked at him, raised my ring hand and placed it on his shoulder. “But I like this one.”

“Well,” he scratched his chin and smiled “you might hate this next one.”

He whistled loudly and the kitchen doors flung open before I could process his words. One by one our friends came springing out; Eren first, followed by Mikasa, then Jean, Marco, Reiner, Bertolt, Ymir and Historia. The majority of them were grinning and the loud ones couldn’t contain themselves, throwing their pleasantries and happiness for us.

“Yes Armin!” Eren cheered. “I knew you had it in you!”

“Congrats Armin.” Mikasa said softly. “I always believed you could do it.”

Armin blushed from his two best friend’s compliments. I squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek though in retrospect I feel I didn’t help turn down the red brightness of his face. Nevertheless the praise kept coming.

“I’m proud of you Annie!” Reiner roared. Bertolt nodded from behind him with a smile. It was always nice seeing him smile.

“I’m glad this is finally happening,” Jean drawled out “I wouldn’t stand for hearing Marco being your biggest fan-girl for another day. Being all ‘awww it will be soooo cut/Armin and Annie are soooo kawei’.” he delivered in a high-pitched girl voice.

“Th-that’s not true! I swear!”

“Come on Marco your like their biggest shipper here!” Ymir slapped Marco on the back, very hard. She leaned down over his shoulder. “Besides me and Historia here.” Marco and Historia looked at the floor whilst Ymir cackled.

Looking at the assembly of our friends a missing couple was very obvious. Bertolt looked below and noticed too. “Where’s Connie and Sasha?” he nervously asked everyone, who went silent due to the many turning heads.

“I think they’re still in the kitchen.” Historia suggested.

Ymir snickered. “You mean the supply room- _Hgk!_ ” with a quick head-butt in the side, Ymir shut up.

A loud crash and yelp came from within the kitchen. Of course Connie came out dragging Sasha away with food stuffed in her mouth and arms.

Jean pinched the bridge of nose, sighed and slowly shook his head. “I knew it was a bad idea to hide in the kitchen.”

“It wasn’t _your_ idea, horseface. It was Armin’.”

Jean grits his teeth. “I never said it was my idea, _Eren_.”

With that the two rivals were in each other’s face like always, Mikasa and Marco being referees again. Erwin, Levi, Mike and Nanaba came out, standing over by the counter and watching the scene unfold. Erwin’ expression told me a lot. He knew about this, all of it. He looked over at the two of us, Armin and I, and nodded. Mike and Nanaba glared at Sasha eating while Connie stood in their way and apologized about his girlfriend’s gluttonous behavior. Levi’ resting bitch face didn’t change, neither did Reiner’s amusement or Bertolt’ sweat. Ymir, still clutching her slowly bruising side, was yelling something at her wife who tried pulling an apple from Sasha’ grip to no use.

Meanwhile the two of us stood there, looking around. From watching our friends, the restaurant and perhaps where we were heading next. It was great seeing it all before and after making the next step in our world.

I turned to Armin. “You’re wrong Arlert. I love this too. All of it. And I love you most for doing this.”

Armin amusingly raised an eyebrow. “Did I propose to the right woman, or have you had more wine than I originally thought?”

I leaned upward into his ear. “If you take me home I’ll show you exactly what you’re signing up to.” I leaned backward to see his familiar poker face I had grown so accustomed to. He swallowed and I felt his member knock against my door. I pinched under his elbows and he flinched. “I’ll be surprised if we can make it upstairs tonight.”

His face went from a neutral one to a mischievous glint with a sultry smile. I had a hard time keeping my cool, made worst by my alcohol consumption. He looked straight into my eyes; “I’ll make sure you won’t make it inside the house.”

My breath caught in my throat, making me cough and splutter. He had been known to… surprise me in the most unexpected of ways this being the icing on top of the cake. _Armin Arlert_ , I thought there and then, _I can’t wait to spend the rest of my days with you_.

“I’ll get the wine.” I ran off.

“Eren I would like that ride home now please!


End file.
